It is known that radiation delays wound healing and this effect is seen in individuals who have been exposed to high levels of radiation, such as those present Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the time atomic bombs were detonated, and those present in and around Chernobyl after the nuclear meltdown at the Chernobyl nuclear facility. Individuals exposed to high levels of ionizing radiation will likely suffer not only from radiation sickness but also from thermal-induced injuries as a consequence of explosions and fires. Thus, therapeutics for use in treating combined radiation-thermal injury subjects are needed.